


it's an honor to meet you

by planetundersiege



Series: Rayllum Birthday Bash 2020 [10]
Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Drabble, Elf/Human Relationship(s), F/M, In-Laws, Post-Canon, Rayllum, Rayllum Birthday Bash (The Dragon Prince), Reunion, Slice of Life, Wordcount: 100-500, tdp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:20:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25377571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Rayllum Birthday Bash 2020: Day 19: In-lawsCallum was, using the right words, terrified of meeting his in-laws properly.
Relationships: Callum & Lain (The Dragon Prince), Callum & Tiadrin (The Dragon Prince), Callum/Rayla (The Dragon Prince), Lain & Rayla & Tiadrin (The Dragon Prince), Lain/Tiadrin (The Dragon Prince)
Series: Rayllum Birthday Bash 2020 [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1811080
Comments: 1
Kudos: 47





	it's an honor to meet you

Callum was, using the right words,  _ terrified  _ of meeting his in-laws properly. Sure, they had met once for only a few minutes when they had found Viren’s coins and freed them from them, but that had been it. They had been overwhelmed with emotions about being free and seeing Rayla again, so Callum had just blended into the background, letting his wife enjoy her reunion with her parents without intruding.

Sure, during the reunion Rayla had told them she had married a human and pointed at him, and he had in a panic just given them the biggest and most nervous smile ever while giving them a terrified wave of his hand. And in return, he had gotten confused looks. But that had been it, and Tiadrin and Lain then went back to their daughter.

But that was yesterday. Rayla had caught up with her parents, and now she wanted Callum to properly meet her parents, while her parents wanted to know what kind of human boy their only daughter had married.

Not to mention that his in-laws were properly trained moonshadow warriors and former dragon guards, they were more than intimidating, but he was going to do this for Rayla, his wife. He knew how much family meant to her.

So, he took a deep breath before taking his wife’s hand in his own, and then waltzed into the room in the castle of Katolis that Tiadrin and Lain were currently sharing. They were sitting on a couch, eyeing him carefully.

“Hey Tiadrin and Lain, I’m Callum.” he began, gulping. “I’m pretty terrible at greetings and right now my heart is beating really fast because I’m pretty terrified because wow you are my wife’s parents and I’ve never met you before and I want to make a good impression and now I’m rambling again and, ouch, sorry. What I mean to say was that I’m Callum, but I already said that, and I’m a human, and well, I’m honored to be able to call myself your daughter’s husband. Rayla is the most important person in my life and I love her, and I hope we can have a good relationship all of us.”

“Rayla, you married a funny one.” he could hear Tiadrin say. “He’s adorable and I can see he has a kind heart.”

“He does. Anyone our daughter would have chosen must have. It is an honor to welcome you to the family.”


End file.
